IgE-mediated allergies represent a major health problem in the industrialized world. The immediate symptoms of the disease (e.g. allergic rhinoconjunctivitis, dermatitis, bronchial asthma, anaphylactic shock) are caused by the cross-linking of effector cell-bound IgE antibodies by allergens, which leads to the release of biological mediators such as histamine or leukotrienes. In order to induce strong effector cell activation, and inflammatory responses, an allergen must be able to cross-link effector cell-bound IgE antibodies efficiently.
Allergy immunotherapy (allergy shots) is a treatment that involves injections of small amounts of the allergens to which a person is allergic. Over time, the concentration of the injections is increased, which leads to the production of blocking antibodies (called IgG antibodies, mainly IgG4 antibodies in humans) and a decrease in the level of allergic antibodies (IgE antibodies). In this way immunity is developed (e.g., a person may require allergy immunotherapy against grass, weed and tree pollens, house dust mites, cat and dog dander and insect stings).
This form of treatment varies in efficacy among different types of allergy and between individuals. Pollen, dust mite, dander and insect venom allergic reactions usually respond well. Current research involves determining exactly which mechanisms are active in a specific patient so allergen immunotherapy is better tailored to the individual. Also, work is ongoing to better define chemically the allergens used for treatment, to make allergen immunotherapy safer, and to safely increase the interval between injections.
Immunologic mechanisms of desensitization are still incompletely understood, although they appear to be associated with a Th2 to Th1 cytokine shift, with a decrease in the levels of allergen-specific IgE, and with a marked decrease in T cell response to the allergen, eventually leading to T cell tolerance (Secrist et al., J. Exp. Med. 178:2123, 1993; Jutel et al., J. Immunol. 154:4187, 1995; Kammerer et al., J. Allergy Clin. Immunol. 100:96, 1997; Akdis et al., FASEB J. 13:603, 1999; and Muller et al., J. Allergy Clin. Immunol 101:747, 1998). This may, directly or indirectly, contribute to decreased mast cell or eosinophil activation and may also improve patient protection upon reexposure to the allergen (Jutel et al., Clin. Exp. Allergy 26:1112 1996).
Safer methods of immunotherapy with reduced risk of anaphylaxis need to be developed.